


Covers del Amor

by ilma_hale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canciones, M/M, Música
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilma_hale/pseuds/ilma_hale
Summary: Magnus Bane, el mejor cantante de covers del mundo, conoce al segundo mejor, Alec Ligthwood, rival declarado por Magnus. La atracción es evidente, pero...¿habrá algo más?Entre Cancones y besos, esta historia se formó.Historia corta, Basada en uno de los One Shots escritos en Malec Musical.





	Covers del Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Cada capítulo tendrá el título de una canción, y tendrá que ver con las historia.

Magnus Bane, el mejor cantante de Covers del mundo, había dedicado toda su vida a cantar. Después de terminar de estudiar diseño de moda, se dedicó a cantar y a diseñar. 

Había nacido en Indonesia, pero se mudó a Nueva York con dos años de edad. Por lo que tenía ambas nacionalidades. Su madre había muerto cuando él tenía 10 años, y su padre se había vuelto un alcohólico. Desde entonces empezó a cantar, y poco a a poco salió adelante y ayudó a su padre a dejar el alcohol. 

Entonces empezó a cantar. Logró comprarse un teclado y una guitarra, y cantaba sus propias versiones de sus canciones preferidas. Hasta que conoció a Ragnor Fell, un chico que trabajaba de Caza  Talentos, y lo lanzó al estrellato. 

Ragnor y Magnus se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, y Magnus rápidamente ganó fama. Ragnor no sólo era Caza Talentos, también era cantante, y de los mejores pagados. Así que financió completamente la carrera músical de Magnus. 

Y empezaron los problemas. Su padre, Asmodeous, había vuelto al alcohol y se opuso completamente a la carrera músical de Magnus. Un día, tras llegar de un concierto local, Asmodeus encerró a Magnus, evitando que asistiera a varios conciertos. Magnus no entendió en el momento porqué lo había golpeado de tal manera, y gritandole un sin fin de obsenidades. 

Años después lo hizo. Cuando conoció más el mundo de los artistas, comprendió que su padre, a través de esa brutal golpiza, demostraba preocupación por su hijo. Pero Magnus aún no lo perdonaba. Y menos aún cuando le gritó  _marica_ , cuando después de una entrevista se declaró bisexual. 

Lloroso, Magnus huyó de su casa. Con el dinero que había ganado, se compró un loft en Brooklyn, y en su siguiente concierto, sacó el dolor que le causaron las palabras de su padre.  Sabía que su padre lo escuchaba, y que estaba al tanto de todos sus conciertos. 

Pero antes de eso...se dió cuenta que él no era malo. Estaba angustiado y preocupado por su hijo. Tenía miedo de que saliera herido, en drogas y perdiendose. Su padre estaba conciente de sus errores y no quería que Magnus los cometiera. Pero sus palabras fueron crueles.  Así que con su mayor comprensión y dolor, eligió la canción que quería cantar. 

Tomó el micrófono y saludó a su público. Y tras cantar su canción preferida, suspiró. 

-La siguiente canción, es...por alguien importante para mi, que me hirió, pero que a pesar de eso, me ama. Para ustedes y para él, _I am not a robot_ , de Marina and the Diamonds.

El publico aplaudió sonoramente y entonces empezó a cantar. 

**You've been acting awful tough lately**   
**Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately**   
**But inside, you're just a little baby**   
**It's okay to say you've got a weak spot**   
**You don't always have to be on top**   
**Better to be hated than loved, loved, loved for what you're not**

Y sí, su padre era aún muy joven. Había tenido a Magnus apenas con 18 años y tras la muerte de su amada, le tocó criar al pequeño él solo. Sin poder madurar, sin poder disfrutar cosas que otros jovenes de su edad hacían. 

**You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable**   
**You are not a robot**   
**You're loveable, so loveable**   
**But you're just troubled** **  
**

****Guess what? i'm not a robot, a robot** **

****Guess what? i'm not a robot, a robot** **

_¡No soy un robot, papá!_ , quería gritar Magnus, mientras se le empañaban sus ojos.

  **You've been hanging with the unloved kids**

**Who you never really liked and you never trusted**

****But you are so magnetic, you pick up all the pins** **

****Never committing to anything** **

****You don't pick up the phone when it ring, ring, rings** **

****Don't be so pathetic, just open up and sing** **

Su padre había empezado a tener amigos desagradables. Amigos que a Magnus no le agradaban, pero era así. Nunca podía confiar en él. Ya no le contaba las cosas que hacía a diario cómo cuando tenía 12 años...Ahora sólo era él y su frustración.

Quería que su padre fuera feliz de nuevo...quería que pudiera hacer todo aquello que no había podido hacer en su corta adolescencia. Quería que se sintiera satisfecho de si mismo. 

****I'm vulnerable, i'm vulnerable** ** ****  
** ** ****I am not a robot  
** ** ****You're loveable, so loveable  
** ** ****But you're just troubled** **

  
**Guess what? i'm not a robot, a robot  
Guess what? i'm not a robot, a robot**

**  
Can you teach me how to feel real?  
** **Can you turn my power on?  
Well, let the drum beat drop**

**Guess what? i'm not a robot**

****Guess what? i'm not a robot** **

**Guess what? i'm not a robot, a robot**

****Guess what? i'm not a robot, a robot** **

**Guess what? i'm not a robot, a robot**

****Guess what? i'm not a robot, a robot** **

Terminó de cantar la canción, con sus mejillas húmedas. Las lágrimas contenidas se desbordaron. Y de inmediato los aplausos sonaron. Gritos, besos lanzados, pancartas levantadas. 

Magnus sonrió. 

_Mírame, papá. Este es mi sueño. Soy un simple humano con sueños por cumplir y amores que encontrar._


End file.
